


Surrender to me Pinetree

by SamaraThornPsycho



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Blood, Creepy, Dark, I suck at summary, Insane Bill, Let the baby suffer more and more, M/M, Please still read, Poor Dipper, Yandere Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:16:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7026289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamaraThornPsycho/pseuds/SamaraThornPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher loved his little Pinetree, But the boy didn`t love him back, He said he wanted proof well proof is what the boy wants then proof it is what he`s gonna get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender to me Pinetree

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another Dark BillDip story, Please Enjoy!

Bill Cipher was laying on his bed, Thinking and frowning. Just today he had confessed his love to the most beautiful he had ever seen, Dipper Pines. He was very confident when he told Dipper he loved him, He was Bill Cipher, The school`s most popular guy, Girls and boys would kill to be in Dipper`s shoes.

 

But to his suprise he was denied,The boy thought that he was just another player, It`s true he had dated quite many boys and girls in the past, but this time it was different, He really did love Dipper, The boy said that he wanted proof that he loved him, Well if proof is what he wants then proof is what he`s gonna get.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was late at night when he started walking towards the boy`s house, He was already bloody from...things he had to do before. After few minutes he was at the boy`s house, He took the ladder and started climbing up to the boy`s room, He opened the window and started creeping closer to the boy. He took out the rag covered in chloroform. 

 

He covered the boy`s mouth and nose with it, He chuckled and picked the boy up in his arms, Yes, Now this boy would be his.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The boy was finally here with him, He had already done few arrangements for the boy, even before he was here. He decorated the walls with blood and pictures of the boy, He had crossed out all the other faces so it was only the boy. He had all his past girlfriends and boyfriends dead bodies piled up in one place.The boy wanted proof well then proof is what he gets.

 

He had a small table and two chairs in the middle of the room, He had a candle in the middle of the and two plates on each side of the table. On the plates were some salmon, salad and potatoes, This was one of his Pinetree`s favorite foods after alll, He had handcuffed the boy`s legs and hands together, but not before he had dressed him up in an extremly expensive suit he had bought for him.

 

He himself was wearing a tuxedo, It was also pretty expensive, but nothing was to good for his Pinetree. He smiled when he saw the boy slowly open his gorgerous chocholate brown orbs.

He waited egaerly for some kind of reaction and luckily he didn`t have to wait very long, because soon the boy screamed and his eyes were filled with nothing but horror.

 

He giggled and picked one of his past boyfriends bodies that had his head missing and few others had their legs and arms cut off, He had put few organs around the room as decorations.

 

He walked over to the boy with his past boyfriends`s body in his arms. "Is this real enough for you? Is this real enough proof Pinetree that I love you."

 

The boy whimpered, He had tears running down his cheeks, Aaaaw his Pinetree was so happy that he was crying tears of happiness. He dropped the body and walked over to the boy, He sat on the boy`s lap and gently started petting the boy`s soft brown locks.

 

The boy looked up at him teary eyed. "C-Could I please go home? I-I want to see my family."

 

This made him angry, He took ahold of the boy`s shirt and pulled their faces real close to eachother. "What do you mean by wanting to leave? You belong to me ,You can`t abandon me~! I quess I need to kill your family by getting in the way of us being together."

 

The smaller male shook his head vigorously, The boy looked up at him with pleading eyes. "N-No, P-Please don`t hurt them, I`ll stay with you, Just don`t hurt them."

 

He smiled down at the boy, He took the boy`s chin between his fingers, making the boy look him staright in his sky blue eyes. "What a good choice Pinetree, Everything is finally perfect, We can live forever."

 

He started kissing the boy`s neck, The boy shook with fear as he started unbuttoning the boy`s shirt. "P-Please stop!"

 

He chuckled and tossed the boy`s shirt to the ground. "Never, my love, You belong to me and I may do anything I want, Unless, of course you want your family to die."

 

The boy lowered his head in defeat and continued crying. He grinned and started removing the boy`s pants, He tossed them to the ground as well, He forced the boy to the ground. He removed his own pants and underwear. 

 

He took few seconds to admire the boy`s percet silky skin, He bit into the boy`s shoulder, making blood appear as the boy below him cried out in pain. Red was such a beutiful color and it looked even better on his little sapling.

 

He placed himself between the boy`s legs, He slowly forced himself inside of the boy. The boy cried out in pain and tried crawling away, but of course he couldn`t with his hands and legs handcuffed together.

 

He started slamming himself inside and out of the boy. "Oh Pinetree, You`re so tight around me, Aaaaah this feels amazing."

 

The boy under him said nothing, The boy laid perfectly still, Not even trying to fight back. Yes, He knew the boy would love this, The boy was probably to overjoyed of them finally making love, That he didn`t know what to say.

 

After few minutes of slamming himself inside and out of his love, He came inside of the boy. His little sapling cried out in pain and fell into unconciousness. He panted heavily and pulled himself out of the boy. There was a mixture of blood and semen leaking out from the boy. He smiled and picked the boy up, He started carrying him upstairs towards his room. He opened the door and placed His love on the bed.

 

He kissed the boy`s forehead and tucked him into the blanket. "We`re finally one, my little sapling, No longer are we apart and if someone tries to take you away from me then, I will kill them without second thought, Rest now my love, I`ll see you in the morning.

With that said, He closed and locked the door, He couldn`t wait to have even more fun with his Pinetree, after all nothing could keep them apart anymore, They would be together....forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment!


End file.
